


Ривай и бал принцесс

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Underwear Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Ривай как-то пропустил момент, когда Хистория и Микаса успели так вырасти.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi, Levi/Mikasa Ackerman/Krista Lenz | Histoia Reiss, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 4
Collections: домашний фест шингекитреда (2019)





	1. В баньке

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Извините, но бала тут нет, не получилось. Но шутка все равно пришлась кстати!  
> 2\. Первая часть выполнена на домашний фест шингекитреда. Вторая нарисовалась внезапно.

Изначально Ханджи вновь обиделась и опять сослала его в Митрас. «От греха подальше, Ривай. Иди ты... в командировку, — сказала она, неопределенно взмахивая рукой и склоняясь над бумагами. От криков у нее раскраснелось лицо. — Побегай по нашему столичному отделению, наведи там порядки...» Третий раз за четыре месяца, ага... Риваю это все несколько надоело — с чокнутой совсем сладу нет, она все обижается, — и уже на пути к столице он со злости плюнул на эту субординацию. Просто свернул с тракта в сторону Королевского приюта для детей и решил там схорониться на пару недель. Это будет его отпуск. Бунт. Ханджи он про него напишет, разумеется, но пускай сама ломает голову как его вернуть, руководитель хренов, к тому же наконец-то столица вздохнет свободно. А к сиротам его часто приглашала сама Хистория — она любила няньчиться с детьми, вот и его звала поболтать с малышней, покрасоваться формой, погладить кого-нибудь по макушке. Ривай старался не отказываться, поэтому бывал там частенько и знал, что ему в комнате не откажут.

Его встретила Хистория, которая тоже коротала в приюте осенние деньки. На радостях обняла его, заверила, что он ценный гость, предложила жить тут до самой старости. Утром она первым делом поприветствовала его за завтраком, довольная жизнью, вся ухоженная и пригожая, но неожиданно там же была и Микаса, которая должна была коротать отпускные деньки у себя дома в Шиганшине. Ривай удивился этому, но промолчал — а что, они были подружками, поэтому почему бы им и не видеться во время законного отдыха? К тому же новость, что Микаса — принцесса из клана Хизуру их будто бы сплотила, и они часто любили о чем-то там сплетничать, втихую кого-то обсуждать, даже хихикать при его виде — в общем, заниматься этой стандартной девичьей лабудой. Которая, если говорить откровенно, Ривая быстро начинала раздражать. Ему не нравились эти их взгляды. Он не любил, когда за его спиной о чем-то шушукались. И не хотел, чтобы девушки постоянно околачивались рядом — это попросту смущало. Они обе выросли, стали женщинами, их тела приобрели... форму. Как бы Микаса не прятала ее под мешковатыми платьями, а Хистория не накидывала на себя туники подлиннее и потолще. С Ханджи в этом плане было проще. Женщина и женщина. Тело и тело. Что он там не видел.

Но вот только Ханджи уже давно рядом с ним так не терлась, как эти обе две. Ведь это же все были женские сигналы к определенному действию. Ривай, хоть и разменял четвертый десяток лет, все же не забыл, как выглядит девичий интерес. Который делал все его пребывание здесь довольно неуютным, он даже подумывал вернуться к Ханджи. Та как-то подозрительно спокойно ответила на его письмо о случайном отпуске, будто ей и правда безразлично, что он нарушил ее приказ.

Тем не менее, переживания переживаниями, а телу его нужен был и выход силы, и мытье, и сон. В общем, вечерами перед сном он повадился колоть дрова, а потом отмываться до скрипа в бане — когда детвора вся спит. Тогда он в приятном одиночестве мылил себя по полчаса, а потом столько же отмывался.

Вообще дальнейшее было довольно ожидаемым, и Ривай не раз потом спрашивал себя, отчего он так понадеялся на порядочность двух девиц. Или на свою порядочность. Надо было надеяться на щеколду! Да, вот щеколда бы точно не подвела.

Девушки зашли к нему одна за другой, обе замотанные в белые полотенца. Он почти засыпал в нагретой парильне, прислонившись к кирпичному боку горячей печи, поэтому не сразу понял, кто это такие и зачем пришли. Очнувшись, он наспех прижал скомканное полотенце к паху, но Хистория хихикнула, давая понять, что поздно. Ривай перевел взгляд на Микасу — а та, слегка улыбнувшись, плотно закрыла за собой дверь и скинула с себя полотенце, под которым она оказалась совершенно голой. За мгновение он разглядел ее — маленькая грудь с мелкими сосками, неженственные очертания мышц пресса, но при этом талия переходила в крутые мощные бедра, которые довольно приятно должны лечь в руки. Микаса тряхнула своими сухими волосами и склонила голову, присматриваясь к его реакции.

— Микаса, Хистория, зачем вы пришли? — спросил он, тут же поднимаясь на ноги и заматывая ткань на бедрах.

— Помыть вас, — сказала Хистория.

— Вы же так устаете колоть дрова, — подхватила Микаса, приближаясь. На каждый шаг ее груди подрагивали, Ривай старался не смотреть, но он же все увидел, увидел это, как такое забыть?

Хистория взялась за его полотенце, и он резко скинул ее руку. Она снисходительно выгнула бровь, встала напротив и спросила:

— Ривай, неужели вы перечите своей королеве?

Волосы у нее были светлые, под цвет соломки. Глаза голубые, улыбка нежная, девичья. «Вот черт, — понял Ривай. — Ее же не ударить, не оттолкнуть — королева ведь».

Микаса встала справа и надавила ему на плечи, заставляя сесть. «Ну нет, — опять осознал Ривай. — От этой тоже не отпихнуться, с нее же как с гуся вода». Он смотрел на них, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое, не зная, как отвертеться и что сказать. Как-то глупо это все.

— Девочки, что это вы делаете? — растерянно спросил он, слабо улыбнувшись.

Хистория развязала на себе полотенце и голым боком тесно уселась рядом с ним. Ривай вытянулся, старался смотреть прямо, но куда там... Она взяла руку и положила себе на мягкую грудь, Микаса тоже села, но с другого края и положила ладонь ему на колено. Ривая будто в воду горячую опустили и стало так жарко, так, будто он из тени вышел на солнцепек. Это же измена натуральная, грех, нельзя. У него же Ханджи.

— А на что это похоже? — сказала Хистория, прошептав ему на ухо.

Ривай посмотрел вниз, на то, как Микасина рука поднималась по его бедру вверх и, не касаясь вставшего под тканью члена, поднялась к груди. Соски напряглись под давлением, они приятно приминались под теплой сухой ладонью.

— На соблазнение, — тихо ответил он.

Ривай еще колебался; хотел сбросить массирующую его грудь ладонь, но вместо этого случайно мазнул Микасу по сиськам, тут же проклиная себя за неуклюжесть. Микаса ободряюще промычала, поцеловала его в висок, а Хистория принялась облизывать ухо, чуть прикусывая и потягивая его. Он запоздало пришел в себя, уже вовсю тиская груди обеих. Глаза сами собой закрылись, и все его тело оказалось в плену двух развратниц. Полотенце кто-то из этих девиц откинул с его бедер, член легко и быстро вытянулся в размере, готовый к более активным действиям. Вспомнилась Ханджи, которая все никак не унималась и шутила про его молодецкие аппетиты. То он у нее «похотливый козел» — как она только не обзывалась! — то кролик у него тотемное животное, то покажи ему дырку — у него и на нее встанет (ей же на радость. Оттого-то она так охотно и лезла к нему штаны!) Слова обидные, но как нельзя более правдивые. Ривай сдался.

Хистория на ощупь была мягче мускулистой Микасы. Нежный пушок рос по всему телу и от этого ровная гладка кожа приобретала щекотную шероховатость. У нее были пожирнее бедра и в целом она казалась гармоничнее сложенной, совсем как маленькая женщина. Грудь ее была побольше, чем у подруги, соски крупные, розовые, с извилистыми голубыми венками. Ривай оглаживал ее локти, ноги, не зная, как далеко она сегодня готова зайти и можно ли ему поласкать ее щель, но за них все решила Микаса. Она была посмелее, ловчее — и, щекотно целуя его в шею, уверенно обхватила его член. Будто бы не зная, что делать дальше, она неуверенно сдавила его и потянула кожицу вниз, обнажая крупную розовую головку. Судя по тому, как осторожно ее коснулись влажные пальчики Хистории, Ривай понял, что он сегодня первый — либо у одной из них, либо сразу у обеих.

— Девственниц не трахаю, — неожиданно резко сказал Ривай. С такими надо возиться только по любви, иначе слишком хлопотно.

Обе наклонились к его лицу, заглядывая в глаза, и он взволнованно рассматривал их, не понимая выражения лиц. Лисьи какие-то, лукавые, сами себе на уме. Играются с ним, проклятые, будут мучить его своими узенькими пизденками, пользоваться своей властью и его беспомощностью. От этих фантазий он чуть не задохнулся, и член его в кулаке Микасы дернулся, выдавливая из себя каплю смазки. Ему нравилось. Тогда пусть делают, что хотят.

— А кто сказал, что мы за этим? — спросила Микаса.

— А зачем тогда?

Они переглянулись и медленно опустились перед ним на колени. Ривай следил, как они приблизились к члену и одновременно провели языком по головке — и вообще не поверил в то, что увидел. Это все казалось не по-настоящему — подружки-развратницы, принцессы голубых кровей, которые пришли ему как следует полизать. Они шершаво и беспорядочно елозили по темно-розовой головке, и это было приятно до темноты в глазах. Он проморгался, сел поудобнее, чуть раздвигая ноги, и сел наблюдать за тем, как два кончика языка кружат вокруг канальца, больше похожего на трещинку на глянцевой поверхности. Ривай отвел руку Микасы со ствола, и обе спустились ниже, облизывая его снизу доверху. Им нравилась его выбритость, они охотно гладили его бедра и лобок. Микаса ртом обхватила всю его мошонку, напрягая губы и чуть покачиваясь назад, а Хистория приподнялась и пропустила в рот головку, как раз массируя нижней губой уздечку. Ривай застонал, положил руку Хисе на голову, поглаживая аккуратно и плотно собранные в пучок волосы.

— Сообразительная... вы обе умницы, — часто вздыхая сказал он, стискивая свободной рукой сиденье скамьи.

Микаса отстранилась, с хлюпаньем выпустив его мошонку, и утерла слюну с подбородка. Яйца сильно потянуло вниз, и Ривай весь поджался от новой порции удовольствия. Хистория заглотила его член насколько могла и несколько раз поводила головой вверх-вниз, а потом уступила Микасе — та охотно повторила за ней. Сосать они додумались не сразу, но как только Ривай подсказал, он весь извелся из-за этих подружеских уступок. Стоило ему только войти во вкус, как одна прерывалась и направляла его член к губам другой. Он попросил действовать быстрее, но его, ожидаемо, проигнорировали. Только одарили мрачной ухмылкой и перестали сосать. Измученный Ривай стукнулся затылком о стену, прижал руки ко лбу, то и дело вытирая с себя пот, он все смотрел, как его головка ныряет в один рот, затем в другой. Девушки никуда не торопились, и когда им надоело, то снова принялись неторопливо лизать его. К тому времени на Ривая очень скоро накатило ощущение невыносимого, давящего возбуждения. Он со стоном зажмурился и начал толкаться им между щек, утыкаясь кому-то в уголок губ. Его сперма попала им на волосы, шеи, они охотно размазывали ее по члену, пока она не начала пузыриться. Довольные, девушки наконец-то отлипли от него, улыбнулись друг другу и поцеловались. Ривай приходил в себя, слушая с каким каким пошлым звуком их влажные языки терлись друг о друга.

Он отодвинул их, встал к кадке и, зачерпнув прохладной водички, облил пах. Девушки поспешили подойти и первым делом смыли с лиц его семя, но уйти ему не дали — всполоснули его всего, отмыли. Ласково ощупали везде — особенно это нравилось Микасе, она все трогала его мускулы на спине, да на ногах. Может и правда он им как тренировочный макет нужен, этим дьявольским принцессам?.. Когда его отмыли и вычистили, в голове у Ривая наконец-то прояснилось, и он серьезно заявил:

— Это все неплохо, конечно, но больше ко мне с таким не подходите, ясно? Увижу еще раз голыми — отлетите вперед головой.

Микаса поджала губы — видать, ждала слов поласковее, поблагодарнее, а Хистория лишь вздохнула. «Ну что же, девочки, простите, но сказал как есть» — подумал Ривай. Как ни странно, после всего он только сильнее захотел вернуться к Ханджи. Она была своя, родная, да и сюда он приехал с детьми разговаривать, отдыхать, а не бегать от двух молодых кобылиц. 

Хиса напоследок обняла его, поцеловала в щеку и тихо, четко проговорила:

— Тогда приходите к нам завтра сами. В женскую, в то же время.

Ривай, в общем-то, понимания от нее и не ждал. Подумал: «Да неужели», но все же скованно улыбнулся на прощанье и поспешил из этого разврата к себе. Девки росли у него на глазах, и вот кто же знал, что станут они такими охотницами. И кто же знал, что все сложится именно так...

Говорила же ему Ханджи, осторожнее c молодыми, осторожнее. «Это раньше они тебя слушались, а сейчас ты им как друг стал, они все на тебя как на равного смотрят». Она хоть и вспыльчивая с этой работой стала, но глупостей по-прежнему не советовала. А он все не слушал и не слушал, ходил к ним да вертелся рядом. Дети же, почти родня. 

А Микаса еще в Тростовский штаб приедет, будут они друг на друга глазеть... Хистория и вовсе королева, станет дергать к себе по поводу и без... Что же так сложно-то все, блядь, а? Наотдыхался, идиот, лучше бы действительно в командировку сгонял.

В общем, ночку он там еще ночковал, а потом собрал все свои вещи и утром уехал. Хистория и Микаса печально вздохнули, но, кажется, разочарованными не выглядели. Просто многообещающе улыбнулись ему на прощание и помахали рукой. Ривай укоряюще покачал головой, развернулся под стенания высыпавших сироток и поехал домой. Он так и понял, что все самое интересное у него еще впереди.


	2. Вкусная рыбка

Из истории в бане Ливай выбрался с чувством, что вляпался по самые уши. И чуть позже у него появилось много поводов в этом убедиться.

Ханджи, встретившая его поздно вечером в конюшне, только подтвердила тон письма, полученного еще в приюте — его вольности были восприняты хладнокровно, даже легкомысленно. Она встретила Ливая скорее тепло, чем холодно: увидев его во дворе штаба, сразу спустилась в денник и буднично сказала: привет. За этим последовал оживленный рассказ о новостях, упоминание дочитанной книги и неловкое признание, что в последний их разговор она вспылила. Он с сожалением признал, что сам далеко не образец, как это говорится в марейских книженциях, «джентльменского поведения» (и если бы он повел себя нормально, то того, что случилось, не произошло бы). Особо не испытывая любопытства, она поинтересовалась, как там приют — и ответ «да нормально все там, как обычно. А почему ты спрашиваешь?» не вызвал в ней желания уточнять. Вопросы сирот ее мало интересовали, к искреннему сожалению Ливая, ее хлебом не корми, а дай поговорить о титанах!.. Но сейчас это было только на руку. В кои-то веки он поблагодарил мироздание за это ее равнодушие, и горячая банно-приютная тема осталась закрытой. И было бы хорошо, если бы она такой была всегда.

Микаса вернулась из отпуска в тростовский штаб вовремя, в глазах Ливая она была свежая и неожиданно юная, пусть и по-прежнему спрятанная в футляр формы. Черный ей шел, она выглядела в нем как строгая монашка из недавно популярного Культа стен. Ливай старался с ней не пересекаться - а та не спешила донимать его своими приставаниями и вела себя как обычно. Из чего можно было сделать нехитрый вывод, что главной в их тандеме была Хистория, но через неделю забрал свои слова обратно, когда сообразил смотреть за ней чуть дольше и не отводить стыдливо взгляд. Микаса пялилась на него, как на игрушечного солдатика, у которого завели пружинку, и который вот-вот должен пойти в ее сторону. В таком «глазастом» и вроде бы безобидном поведении был свой резон, так как глядючи на нее Ливай часто становился невольником воспоминаний: ее спокойствия, с которым она резвилась между его ног (и это девственница!), подкупающая уверенность, с которой она растирала по щеке сперму (развратная девственница!). Одного взгляда хватало, чтобы вспомнить ее голой, всей такой женственной и сильной одновременно. Прав был Эрвин, когда говорил, что каждое без исключения сердце разведчика пылает, будь он трижды холоден или сдержан — Микаса пылала. Быть может, что не по Ливаю, но им точно — и ждала, когда же этот заведенный солдатик сделает ответный «джентльменский» шаг.

Как же хорошо, что Ливай никакой не «джентльмен»! И всем этим чарам, пленительным фантазиям не сломить его волю! У него же Ханджи! Ну и что, что она сейчас их-за создания летательных аппаратов все время занята и говорит с ним за пять минут до отхода ко сну? Это же не значит, что он скучает без ласки, вот этого душного желания, поволоки страсти, точнее, значит, но это не говорит о том, что он не сможет перетерпеть свою тоску!

Эти мысли его успокаивали, и он взял их себе на вооружение в деловую поездку в Фабричный город. Ханджи, Ливай и Микаса должны были встретиться с главой Хизуру, показать ей всю островную промышленность и наконец-то перезнакомить технических специалистов друг с другом. Короче говоря, очередное дипломатическое мероприятие, на котором Ливай выполнял роль ненужного секретаря, а Микаса была взята за глаза, если, конечно, можно так говорить о ее... расе.

В общем, побродив тенью за Ханджи, увлеченно о чем-то говорящей с каким-то строителем, одним из чопорной группы дяденек с портфелями, он невольно отмечал такой же, как и у себя, флегматичный настрой Микасы. Девице техника была не по душе, и все колоссальное, прогрессивное, перспективное ее занимало мало. Она смотрела в небо, разглядывала крыши зданий, наверное, представляя как хорошо было бы сейчас взметнуть в воздух, размяться в полном обмундировании с УПМ... Он улыбнулся этой мысли и не сразу заметил, как Микаса тоже улыбнулась — но не своим мыслям, а ему. Ливай не стал скрывать своего расположения, но поощрять девушку не хотел, отвлекся обратно на тихий разговор своей деловитой подруги и иностранного строителя. Было ничего не слышно и не понятно — какой же забористый у него акцент! — но лучше слушать их, чем глазеть на истомившуюся на летнем солнце Микасу.

После этой жаркой, скучной и вдобавок пыльной прогулки, длившейся до вечера, все пошли ужинать в ресторан отеля, в котором остановились гости города. Утомительное стояние на ногах превратилось не менее утомительное сидение: во время застолья Ливай неприлично отстранился от всех светских бесед. Из-за солнцепека у него болела голова, болтовня только раздражала, и запахи еды чисто физически вызывали в нем смуту. Микаса сидела рядом с ним, вместе они составляли молчащую ячейку всей встречи, поскольку даже самые интровертированные специалисты раскрепостились и живо общались с хизурскими коллегами. 

— Вы не едите сегодня? — все же спросила она, ковыряясь в костлявой рыбе. 

— Я не голоден.

— Неужели не проголодались? Очень странно, вы же у нас главный едок. После Саши, разумеется.

Пальчиком она аккуратно поддела хрупкий позвоночник, вилкой придерживая мякоть. Не выдержав температуры пара, отпустила хребет, подула на палец и нетерпеливо потянулась обратно. Вот уж кто голоден, то это она.

— Не может быть. По-моему я ем как все.

— Повара в приюте еще нам жаловались, что капитан кушает как десять сироток.

Услышав это, Ливаю тут же представилась столовая, в которую он вальяжно входит, по-барски усаживается за столом и вместе со скатертью тянет на себя все десять или сколько там есть порций богатырской кашки. А дети обиженно смотрят в ответ, чуть ли не ревут в голос, пока злой дядька проглатывает тарелку за тарелкой. Он усмехнулся от этой нелепицы — кажется, впервые за день.

— Что ж, тогда сироток морят голодом в приюте, а я и не заметил.

— Ну да, вы другим были заняты, — подначила его Микаса и, встретив возмущенный взгляд, улыбнулась краем губ: — Вы должны знать, что план с баней предложила я. Хистория отвечала за идею.

— Идею присосаться к великовозрастному дураку?

— Ну, не совсем так. Она вас называет настоящим мужчиной.

Ливай, услышав это, чуть со стула не упал.

— Кем еще раз?

— Настоящим мужчиной.

«Какая глупость!» — подумалось ему. Что за этим пошлым понятием скрывалось знала только сама Хистория. Тем не менее, какой-то части Ливая было очень приятно услышать этот комплимент.

— То есть она за стратегию, а ты за тактику?

— Да. 

— И ты разделяешь ее мнение?

Микаса облизнула нижнюю губу и прикусила ее. Какое-то время она смотрела на свою тарелку и размеренно гладила себя по бедру. Ливая очень сильно занимало то, как тонкая ткань запинается под ее ладонью.

— Я считаю вас искусным воином. У вас прекрасное тело. И мужества вам действительно не занимать. Так что да, я разделяю ее мнение, — она вздохнула и вдруг переменила тему: — Рыбки? Я почистила.

— Нет, спасибо.

Ливай отказался в пользу выпивки и после двух выцеженных бокалов вина опрокинул в себя рюмочку настойки. Как выяснилось не зря, потому что ему и Микасе достался совместный номер, пусть двухкомнатный и со всеми удобствами, но все же один на двоих. Удачно сложилось так, что эта новость стала известна Ливаю в то блаженное время, когда все воспринятые алкогольные градусы начали действовать. Он отреагировал спокойно. Честные признания Микасы вызывали разве что чувство уважения, и его больше интересовало из чего на этом обчищенном столе можно сделать бутерброд.

Ханджи, разумеется, поселила их так специально, чтобы Ливай не ожидал ее ночью, не мешал восстанавливаться после позднего возвращения — а то еще чего доброго полезет ее щупать или погонит мыться в ванную. Она наверняка хочет, чтобы ей рассказали о жизни за пределами острова, а потом присесть кому-нибудь на уши и рассказать о злоключениях Парадиса. Каждый раз одно и то же.

В общем, голодный и уставший Ливай пошел к себе. Микаса уже заняла ванную, дверь в ее комнату была открыта настежь. На полутораместной кровати лежала сумочка, на полу стояли туфли такой длины, что в них уместилась бы стопа и еще один ряд пальцев Ливая. Микаса сегодня была не представителем Разведкорпуса, а единственной наследницей правящей династии Азумабито, потому военную форму пришлось отставить в угоду повседневной — и надо же какая она из себя! Девка вроде только-только на ноги встала, а уже в дамках. Рассредоточено пялясь на вещи родственницы и думая о ее особом статусе, он вздрогнул, когда послышалось движение защелки. Микаса в халате вышла к себе из ванной и устало рухнула на кресло, закинув ноги на подлокотник. Ливай из своей комнаты видел только кончик белых тапочек. 

— Там душно, но я за собой убралась! — громко сказала она, видимо, с расчетом на то, что Ливай тоже хочет зайти освежиться.

Ливай не хотел, он почти засыпал, смотря на ее болтающиеся ноги, но покорился голосу. Смочить водой загоревшую на солнце морду — и спать, все остальное мытье пусть будет утром, как раз на свежую голову. Даже не закрывая за собой дверь, он по-быстрому управился со своим минимумом, но не удержался от соблазна подержать ноги в холодной воде и смыть с них пот. Обрадованный слабым запахом туалетного мыла на коже лица и шеи, он пошел в тапках к себе и замер перед открытой комнатой Микасы — та стояла в нижнем белье и разглядывала себя. Она явно его не видела и теребила лямки новомодного бюстгальтера, то подтягия грудь, то опуская. На ее бедрах вместо трусов была какая-то тесемочка, паучьими лапками заползшая ей прямо между ягодиц. В зеркале Ливай мимолетно различил на лобке кусок темной ткани, такой же, как и на груди. Решая, хорошо это или плохо, он смотрел на ее пританцовывавания, отчего все то малое у нее на теле, что могло трястись, тряслось. Хорошее настроение? Очередной коварный план по соблазнению мужчины? Она пальцем оттянула эту вызывающую паучью ниточку, впившуюся в задницу, и резко отпустила. Та занырнула обратно, и Микаса вздохнула, крепко поджимая ягодицы. Ливай выдохнул — и зря. Она замерла. Медленно обернулась, закладывая волосы за ухо. Глаза ее были темные, как большие черные точки. Ливай понял, что влип как старый дурак, и отшатнулся. Быстренько пошоркал к себе сквозь коридорчик, закрыл дверь. Лицо пылало, хотя сердце билось ровно и медленно.

Тук-тук, постучалась она, и Ливай повернул замок. В свою очередь она поскреблась как кошка и позвала:

— Ливай, откройте.

— Микаса, иди спать.

Смешок.

— Я вас видела, вы подглядывали.

— Это потому что твоя дверь была открыта. Это случайность.

Опять скребется.

— Ну пустите.

Ливай продолжал молчать, прижавшись к двери спиной и чувствуя себя первоклассным идиотом. Ну что он мог сказать? В голове у него все еще крутилась она в этих похабных веревочках и никак не хотела угомониться. В каком месте эта тесемочка находилась! Какой соблазн! Руки потно прилипли к лакированной древесине. Настоящий мужчина, говорили они. Курам на смех.

Ручка решительно подергалась, но дверь не поддалась. По ту сторону стало тихо, и Ливай понадеялся, что Микаса сдалась. «Теперь можно спать спокойно», — решил он про себя, но вдруг в замок кто-то вставил ключ.

Ой! Ой! Ой, что делается!

— Блядь, — со смаком выругался Ливай, вспоминая, что ключи от номера они оба положили на тумбочку в прихожей.

Разволновавшись на ровном месте он отпрыгнул от несчастной двери и с волнением смотрел, как внутрь вошла Микаса. На ее лице была плутоватая улыбка, и на контрасте с ее вечно маловыразительным лицом это создавало жуткий эффект — будто подмигнул портрет. На пальце у нее фривольно крутился ключик.

— Знаете, я уже хотела выбить дверь, — произнесла она.

— !.. — поразился в ответ Ливай. Настолько увлеченных поклонниц у него точно не было.

Он отступал глубже в свою комнату, и Микаса следовала за ним как привязанная. В вечернем зареве зашедшего солнца на нее упало больше света, и стало отчетливо видно, насколько прозрачная ткань ее белья. Темные узкие соски были как две большие родинки, и Ливай смотрел то на одну грудь, то вторую, пока не додумался уронить взгляд на трусы. Прямоугольная полоска не скрывала совершенно ничего и была бессмысленна, как бессмысленен невод без ячеек, через которые вода могла бы течь. Ему было видно аккуратную стрижку и даже силуэт половых губ — кто же такое носит? Это было под ее платьем все это время? Он прикрыл рот рукой улыбаясь нелепости этого наряда и своей же глупости. Конечно, нет, иначе это все было бы видно сквозь ее цветочное платьице! И на нее бы полгорода шеи посворачивало, ну и мысль!

Уперевшись поясницей в подоконник он замер и отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть.

— Нравится? Подарок Хистории.

Микаса встала ближе и опустила руку ему на грудь, расстегивая пуговички. Ливай остановил ее за руку.

— Ты голая.

— Почти. Это такая мода. А вот вы одеты.

— Постой!.. А как же твой Эрен?

— Эрен относится ко мне как к сестре. А вот вы — это совершенно другое дело...

— Я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом.

Она скуксилась, видимо, поняв, что во второй раз «банный» трюк не пройдет. Но не сдалась и решила завести переговоры:

— А чем будете? Я ведь никуда не уйду, мне вас очень хочется.

У Ливая не было слов. А действительно, чем будет? Микаса прижалась к нему животом и ее грудки оказались прямо перед лицом. Жаль, что маленькие, так бы можно было в них уткнуться, как в подушку.

— Ну пойдите же мне на встречу. Давайте компромисс?

Ее нога оказалась между его, и колено медленно, но верно поднималось к сокровенному. От головы стремительно оттекала кровь.

— Разве вы хоть немножко не хотите меня?

— Чего тебе надо? Я не буду тебя трахать, ты разноешься от боли.

Теперь уже она не могла найти слов. Сразу видно — в переговорах новичок. Отстранилась и посмотрела просяще, чуть ли не глазки сделала. Явно от подруги-Хистории набралась девичьей премудрости!

— Тогда хоть что-нибудь сделайте со мной, а? Погибаю же.

Ее потряхивало так, что на секунду она замерла, прижимая руку к животу, и закрыла глаза. Ливай сломался в тот же миг — но, к остаткам своей чести, сдался компромиссно и лишь наполовину.

— Ладно, чертовка. Удовлетворю тебя, довольна? — с мучением произнес он, и все внутренности в нем будто передохли от этих слов.

Он отстранил ее перед собой и дал рукам волю гладить бледное тело. Подумалось, откуда в невинности столько порока, хотелось назвать ее «развратницей» — но поднимался к ней взглядом и видел лишь покорность. Язык не поворачивался такую как-то обзывать. Хотелось разом взять всю эту красоту, всю юность, чтобы вечно чувствовать ее во рту, положить в самое горло, сердце, и навсегда в себе сохранить — поступить также, как сделали с ним эти обе две. Ливай поднялся на носки и ткнулся ей в шею, слизывая горькие свежие духи. Пальцы сами принялись дергать тоненькие бретельки, сосочки чувствительно терлись о его рубашку, и она зашипела. Даже хотела отстраниться, но Ливай резко дернул руки вниз, сдирая бюстгальтер. Некрупные сисечки упруго покачивались — Ливай даже улыбнулся перед тем как сжать одну и направить в рот темный бугорок. От нехитрого касания на всем теле ее волосы встали дыбом, а уже от этого вся спина Ливая оказалась в мурашках.

Насосавшись ее пустой неподдатливой груди, он поменялся с ней местами и усадил на подоконник. Поверхностью лица провел по мышцам пресса и спустился на колени, скулой касаясь твердого лобка и носом — липкой полосы, натекшей из ее щели. Чувствуя себя конченным извращенцем, он надавил носом прямо в ее вход, но ткань дальше не пускала. Микаса обрадованно ахнула — конечно, ей только того и надо, чтобы в нее кто-нибудь залез чем-нибудь. Какой-нибудь Жан или там Эрен своими отростками, с которыми даже обращаться не умеют, а то и вовсе Хистория со своим язычком. Кто знает, чем эти девки балуются, когда никто не видит? «Настоящий мужчина», — произнесла в его голове Микаса, и в полном мысленном кавардаке появилось дикое по силе желание показать, как может хотеть этот настоящий мужчина.

Он облизал влажную натекшую линию и пальцами подлез под полоску ткани, отгибая в разные стороны вжавшиеся в тело половые губы — так легче ласкать напрягшийся клитор. Накрыв его, он неспешно, будто на пробу, елозил по нему языком. Сетчатая ткань чувствовалось как мелкое сито, нежный бугорок катался на его языке.

— Да снимите же эту тряпку с меня, — прерывисто сказала Микаса, дергая «паучьи лапки».

Они как струны звонко опускались на ее кожу обратно, и Ливай задумался, как же сильно они впились в ее анус, и как же хорошо было бы поставить ее на четвереньки перед собой, притянуть за эти ниточки, порвать их к чертовой матери и как следует вставить в эту ее сладкую, необъезженную дырочку весь его длинный, толстый хер. И раз она уродилась такой большой, то лечь на ее большую спину, проникнуть так глубоко, как никто и никогда не проникал и сделать в глубине ее метку, главную свою кляксу, сперму...

От бессилия он застонал и приник к ее преддверию, выделившим свой кислый сок. Во рту будто бы навечно поселился этот телесный вкус, но раздражало его не это — несчастные трусики упорно не пускали его язык глубоко, и Ливай бы почти отчаялся, если бы не додумался впиться в нее пальцем, войти в избыточно смазанный канал своим сухим указательным пальцем. Счастливчик. Микаса застонала и дернулась, еще шире расставила ноги. Такую возбужденную можно и трахнуть — а что? Ливай уже весь готов, он все себе запачкал изнутри и по всей видимости завтра целый день будет в этом перемазанном вонять, чтобы каждая собака принюхивалась.

Пришлось спешно вытащить член, и когда Ливай ощутил свою собственную готовность, твердость и желание, то на миг потерял всякий контроль. Соблазн встать, поводить членом по ее нежной пиздятинке, просто похлопать по клитору и, так, играясь, ну будто бы понарошку впихнуть головку в ее узенькое горячее влагалище, а дальше поступить как получится, одолел его всего — но лишь на миг! Он сильно пропихнул палец внутрь всеми костяшками прижимась к ее паху и ритмично трахал тем, чем себе разрешил. «Как получится», как же, да, известное дело… Вновь принялся теребить затвердевший бугорочек под нежным капюшоном и быстро двигал рукой, теребя кожицу своего исстрадавшегося по женщине члена. Надо быстрее это кончать, иначе весь его самоконтроль, все эти компромиссы обвалятся от ахов этой дурочки, мечтающей о настоящем проникновении, о длинной-предлинной твердой как камень палки глубоко-преглубоко в ее…

— Не останавливайтесь, пожалуйста! — громким шепотом сказала она. — Пожалуйста! Вашим пальцем… сильнее!..

Двигаясь в прежнем темпе, Ливай представлял, как прекрасно было бы, не будь она разведчицей или не будь разведчиком он. Как было бы замечательно не знать, что они родственники, и что она там какая-то принцесса, по уши и с глубокого детства втюренная в своего братца Эрена. И было бы невыносимо хорошо, если бы эта молодуха проявила решительность и сама бы на него напрыгнула, стиснула и заставила ебать до стершейся кожи — раз видит, что он связан отношениями с Ханджи, связан моралью, и не может потакать ее слабостям в полной мере!..

Да что за мысли у него в голове!

Микаса быстро перевозбудилась, и чуть плаксиво, очень страстно начала благодарить его на каждое движение пальца. Задушевно выдыхая свои «да» она внутри непроизвольно сжималась и двигалась так, как Ливаю было знакомо до боли. Он с облегчением сомкнул рот — неужели она кончила, ну наконец-то! А то челюсти уже замучили ныть, и ее вкус, кажется, въелся ему в слюнные железы.

— Ах, спасибо, — твердила Микаса, одной рукой тиская сосок, а второй сжимая до побелевших пальцев подоконник.

Она часто дышала и медленно приходила в себя. Ливай тормозил куда податься: в ванную или подрочить при ней, но вопрос решился сам собой, когда она слезла с окна. Сверкая раздетыми сисечками, она прижалась к нему со спины и обхватила член поверх его руки. Вместе они быстро справились с мучительной эрекцией — Микаса все время дышала ему за шею, как зверек, и кусала за ухо. Ладонью она собрала всю его сперму. Ливай в тот миг был ей очень благодарен и с радостью поддался плену ее рта. Своим ловким быстрым язычком она нежно касалась его натруженного уставшего языка, ощущавшегося как подошва обуви. Мастерица целоваться, вот уж точно!

Ну все, хватит.

— Спасибо вам, — сказала она, когда Ливай не дался на очередной поцелуй. — Со мной такого никогда не было.

— Верю. А теперь иди от меня и больше не проси такого.

Она растерянно взглянула на его лицо, и, кажется, вновь обиделась на холодность. Одни и те же грабли у них обоих. А чего она ожидала? Что он теперь будет с ней водиться? Станет ее парнем?

— Я думала, вам бы хотелось еще раз так встретиться, нет?

— Нет, не хотелось бы.

— Это из-за отношений с командором Зоэ?

Он застегнул свои штаны на все пуговицы и посмотрел на Микасу, уперев руки в бока. То ли ему от дрочки думалось лучше, то ли Микаса в темноте не производила на него такого сильного эффекта, как при свете уходящего дня, но в уме у него прояснилось, стало пусто и рационально.

— Да, с Ханджи, с ней... Иди, у тебя рука вся в… во мне.

— И вы не хотите зайти дальше? Я думаю, вы достаточно опытный, чтобы не причинить мне сильной боли.

Какое же счастье, что она не знала его мыслей! Где он ее в разных позах, в разных темпах, где она стонала на разные лады, а он пыхтел и потел над ней!..

— Это чревато последствиями, да и я себя чувствую как-то нехорошо... Иди уже, оставь меня.

Подумав немного, она почти торжественно выдала:

— Простите за беспокойство. Мне казалось, что вы заинтересованы. Но все же хорошо, что вы сейчас уступили.

Микаса грустно, вежливо улыбнулась ему и, по-прежнему держа измазанный спермой кулак перед собой, удалилась в ванную. «Какие она умеет делать лица! Точно влияние королевы!» — решил Ливай с усмешкой. Девушки есть девушки.

Весь последующий день, посвященной второй части дипломатической встречи они делали вид, что ничего не произошло. Все, что Ливаю могло напоминать об этом ночном инциденте — это висевшие на бортике ванной постиранные тряпочки, гордо именуемые нижним бельем. Подарок Хистории, да? Какой разврат. Он не мог нарадоваться тому, что удержался и не закрутил полноценную интрижку, отделавшись какой-то непонятной подачкой.

Микаса, конечно, покорилась — и его велению выйти из комнаты и настойчивому нежеланию продолжать с ней какую-либо связь. Но оставила за собой право улыбаться чуть шире и вести себя с ним более неформально, чем обычно. Даже не смотря на ее порядочность, Ливай не чувствовал себя в безопасности, и что ситуация под контролем. Казалось, в любой момент Микаса может воспылать желанием и своей силой, чарами склонить Ливая к повтору. В конечном счете она всегда может выбить его дверь.

И, если говорить честно, то думать об этом было приятно.


End file.
